One of the challenges that continues to face designers of devices having user-engageable displays, such as touch displays, pertains to providing enhanced functionality for users, without necessarily permanently manifesting the functionality as part of the “chrome” of a device's user interface. This is so, not only with devices having larger or multiple screens, but also in the context of devices having a smaller footprint, such as tablet PCs, hand-held devices, smaller multi-screen devices and the like.